Des aventures inatendues
by Macy-san
Summary: Deux jeunes adultes âgés de 20 ans tous les deux, une jeune femme et un jeune homme vont se retrouver entrainés dans le monde de la Terre du Milieu contre leur volonté, ils vont devoir s'adapter et subir le destin de ce monde.


Tous les personnages seront cités avec leur nom anglais et non français car je respecte leur nom donné par Tolkien. j'ai essayé de faire un mixte entre le roman original, pour rester fidèle à l'œuvre, mais aussi avec le film pour permettre une fluidité pour éviter de perdre des gens en court de route à cause des description de Tolkien.

 **Chapitre n°1 : L'être élue**

En cette journée de fin de printemps, un magnifique ciel bleu sans un nuage laissait voir parfaitement le soleil, les feuilles des palmiers dansaient sous l'effet de la brise venant de l'océan Atlantique, les oiseaux exotiques volaient au gré de leur envie et chantaient leur joie dans les arbres ou sur les toits des maisons, les lézards se réchauffaient immobiles sur les murs ou au sol.  
Sous ce décor paradisiaque se situait une maison simple ni grande ni trop petite de couleur douce, un jaune pâle faisant penser au à la couleur des citrons, la fin de journée se faisait sentir car l'air se faisait de moins en moins sec et chaud, le soleil descendait délicatement pour laisser place à une belle et lumineuse pleine lune. Devant cette agréable maison, quelques marches menaient à l'herbe, elle était fraichement coupée de façon à pouvoir cheminer facilement à travers le jardin sans avoir besoin de chaussures, quelques arbres fruitiers menaçaient de faire tomber leur fruits avec le vent, de l'autre côté de la clôture se trouvait un cheval complètement blanc broutant paisiblement.  
Au centre du jardin se trouvait une chaise longue enfoncée dans les herbes laissant voir la terre mêlée au sable en dessous, le tissu rouge ne volait pas avec le souffle du vent car une personne se trouvait prélassée dessus, une jeune femme y était installée paresseusement un livre dans les mains, ses cheveux blonds lumineux lui caressaient son fin visage venant quelque fois gêner sa vision, la demoiselle lisait là depuis quelques heures ses longues jambes étendues devant elle commençaient à rougir suite à leur exposition longue à ce soleil brulant. Elle était âgée de vingt ans, venant de finir son semestre d'étude, elle profitait d'un repos bien mérité après avoir travaillé pendant 9 mois sans vraies vacances à cause des tonnes de travail qu'elle devait faire pour réussir.  
Soudain la jeune femme sentit quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle, tournant ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que la mer sous un ciel d'été, elle vit une autre personne s'installer sur une chaise longue où le tissu était de couleur orange. Cette personne était son ami depuis le lycée, ils s'étaient rencontrés suite à un groupe en commun d'anglais, cette seconde personne était aussi âgée de vingt ans et faisait des études différentes, il avait une chevelure brune et soyeuse, ayant des ondulations agréables à toucher. Les deux individus ne se ressemblaient en rien, on ne pouvait pas les confondre et encore moins penser qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, ils étaient physiquement opposés. La première demoiselle avait les cheveux aussi clair que le soleil alors que ceux de le second étaient aussi sombres que les ténèbres, la première pouvait vous noyer de son regard bleu et le second pouvait vous perdre dans son regard émeraude, la première était grande et fine tandis que le second était plus grand d'une tête et plus musclé, le visage de la jeune blonde était fin et délicat alors que celui de son ami était un peu plus rond mais néanmoins harmonieux.

\- Vas-tu rester toutes les vacances allongée ici avec ton bouquin en main ? Demanda le jeune brun d'un ton moqueur une fois installé sur sa chaise et en regardant le cheval qui se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la petite clôture en bois à les fixer d'un air curieux.  
\- Sans doute, j'aime ne rien faire, tu devrais le savoir mon cher Thomas.

Thomas, ainsi s'appelait le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, il sourit à la réponse de sa camarade blonde. Ils étaient partis en vacances dans un pays dans le sud du monde pour pouvoir se couper de la réalité et du stresse de leur quotidien de jeunes européens, être au calme, les pieds dans le sable et les cheveux dans le vent.

\- Ah cela je le sais que tu aimes glander, c'est ton activité préférée. Reprit Thomas en tournant son regard vers son amie, ses yeux étaient tout aussi lumineux contrastant avec ses cheveux mais une grande tendresse se lisait sur son visage quand elle regardait son amie.  
\- Et oui, mais avoue que c'est agréable de ne rien faire de ses journées, rester assis sous ce magnifique soleil, contempler ce splendide paysage, écouter les oiseaux chanter, observer cette faune différente de la notre.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est très agréable, je ne regrette pas d'être partie avec toi en voyage.  
\- On ne regrette jamais d'être avec moi !

La jeune bonde souriait de façon malicieuse en disant sa phrase, se faisant légèrement frapper l'épaule sous le rire de son ami lui disant qu'elle était trop prétentieuse parfois. Mais Thomas savait que sa camarade s'amusait en se ventant de la sorte et qu'elle ne croyait pas en ses phrases, il savait que même si son amie adorait se laisser aller à ne rien faire, quand il fallait se lancer dans une activité importante, son acolyte blonde était la première à réagir.  
Les deux jeunes adultes continuaient leur paresse jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche pour de bon laissant maintenant place à la fraicheur bienfaisante de la nuit. Thomas prépara le repas comme tous les soirs tandis que la seconde demoiselle mettait la table pour seulement deux personnes. La soirée se passa dans une atmosphère de bien être et de décontraction, des rires et des paroles volages se faisaient entendre mais après quelques heures la fatigue arriva sur eux et les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'allonger sur leur lit respectif dans la même pièce, une chambre blanche décorée simplement, deux lits se trouvaient de chaque côté avec deux placards avec leurs affaires, quelques valises dépassaient de sous les lits, l'un des lits se situait près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. La jeune blonde reprit sa lecture où elle l'avait laissé à la fin de la journée mais une page seulement après le début de sa lecture, son lit pencha sur un côté signalant qu'une autre personne venait de s'allonger avec elle.

\- Thomas ! Dit simplement la jeune femme.  
\- Oui ? Lui répondit son ami d'un ton amusé.  
\- Tu vas m'interrompre à chaque fois que je lis c'est cela ?  
\- Que lis-tu depuis 2 jours ?  
\- Ignore ma question surtout ! Je lis le _Silmarillion_ de Tolkien, tu sais, celui qui à écrit _le_ _Seigneur des Anneaux_.  
\- Oh ! C'est le truc avec un anneau magique si je ne me trompe pas ?  
\- C'est ça, _le Seigneur des Anneaux_ c'est le truc avec un anneau magique.

La blonde ria bêtement à l'explication que Thomas lui avait donné sur l'une des œuvres de Tolkien, Thomas n'avait vu que les adaptations cinématiques de ces livres sans avoir beaucoup apprécié alors que sa camarades avait quasiment tout lu des œuvres de l'auteur.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ? Lui dit Thomas en la secouant gentiment par le bras.  
\- Ton explication est tellement vague et juste à la fois que ça m'a fait rire.  
\- Heureux de voir que j'arrive encore à te faire rire avec mes explications.  
\- Si tu savais mon cher Thomas, si tu savais.  
\- Par contre toi tu me fais rire quand tu me résumes quelque chose, il faut au moins plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que tu ne termines, mais c'est agréable de t'écouter, enfin quand le sujet est intéressant sinon t'es chiante.  
\- Merci de ta sincérité. Je vois, si je comprends bien je suis bonne narratrice hormis les sujets non intéressants ?  
\- Exactement  
\- Bien, maintenant retourne dans ton lit la narratrice va aller se reposer car elle a eut une journée chargée en activité.  
\- Mais bien sur !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se leva en hochant la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres pour retourner dans son lit, il éteignit la lumière sur son chemin plongeant la maison entière dans le noir total. Une fois allongé, on n'entendait que le bruit de leur respiration assez forte comme si que quelque chose les gênait.

\- Il fait chaud ce soir ! Soupira Thomas en se tournant et se retournant dans son lit ne sachant pas comment se mettre pour ne plus avoir chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud pour moi en tout cas...  
\- Je suis d'accord, pourtant j'ai ouvert la fenêtre.  
\- Encore heureux, sinon on cuirait je pense.  
\- Oui, bon, bonne nuit Thomas, sinon va te balader dehors tout nu pour te refroidir.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Maïlys, et non merci, je vais rester là.

La nuit passait paisiblement dans le monde des hommes sur Terre, mais dans un autre monde, des individus réfléchissaient fortement et essayaient de trouver des solutions. Des êtres de lumières étaient réunit pour trouver une solution radicale à leur problème de toujours.

\- Il faut changer le court du destin de ce monde, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais pas de la sorte. Fit l'une des trois personnes réunis, un homme à la voix grave mais pleine de sagesse, nommé Lórien roi des rêves.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas changer l'histoire ainsi, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences graves sur notre monde si nous changeons trop les évènements à venir, nous pourrions aggraver le sort de ce monde, mais quel autre choix avons-nous, si ce n'est que celui-ci ? Lui répondit une femme se tenait près de lui avec beaucoup de douceur, c'était la tiseuse du Destin : Vairë.  
\- Je vous comprends, ô mes amis, mais nous avons déjà fait de nombreuses intervention dans ce monde, notre existence n'est plus un secret pour nos peuples. Dit une troisième voix plus lente et plus vieille que les autres qui était la Dame des Etoiles Varda.  
\- Dans notre monde, pas dans l'autre, votre idée est trop importante, imaginez les conséquences sur cette personne et son entourage, cet humain de l'autre monde que vous voulez choisir pour effectuer cette mission divine. Reprit la voix masculine de Lórien semblant être accablé par cette idée.  
\- Nous l'avons déjà fait avec nos cinq envoyés ô mon ami.  
\- Je le sais mais... Bien... Si vous êtes toutes les deux contre moi, je vais accepter cette décision, mais cette personne sera choisie par moi-même. Cette personne ne sera pas un être comme ceux que nous avons déjà envoyé, mon élu sera une personne au cœur vaillant et juste, sachant faire la différence entre le bien et le mal mais n'étant pas infaillible, ayant besoin des autres pour avancer.  
\- Nous te laissons le bon vivre de choisir cette personne mon ami, tu as cette nuit pour choisir parmi ces humains, choisi judicieusement, une personne discrète qui peut comprendre notre mission.  
\- C'était mon attention ne vous en faites point.

A ces mots, Lórien disparu dans une douce lumière laissant les deux femmes seules, un léger silence s'installa avant que la femme ayant la voix la plus vieille ne le brise.

\- J'espère que nous ne nous trompons pas dans notre jugement mon amie.  
\- Je l'espère aussi, mais pour sauver la Terre du Milieu de ce mal grandissant cela est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire et la seule solution sure que nous avons.

Lórien traversait le monde que nous connaissons dans une lumière si rapide qu'aucun être mortel ne pouvait le voir, il cherchait son être élu, son être capable de comprendre l'importance de la mission qu'il aura à accomplir, capable de surmonter ses épreuves avec ses compagnons, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la Terre du Milieu.  
Il fallu à cet l'homme de lumière traverser tous les pays pour trouver enfin l'humain qu'il lui fallait, il s'arrêta enfin dans sa course devant une maisonnette, il se posa sur le palier en bas de quelques marches et s'avança d'un pas lent ainsi que silencieux jusqu'à la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir car il passa à travers comme si rien ne pouvait physiquement le freiner ou l'arrêter, il se dirigea vers une chambre, en y entrant il découvrit deux lits, il savait que deux personnes vivaient ici, mais il alla vers l'un des lits sans hésitation. Sa lumière éclairait toute la pièce, Lórien s'arrêta près du lit et se pencha vers la personne qu'il avait choisi, une jeune femme, et cette jeune demoiselle lui faisant penser à une race de son monde, un visage aux traits délicats, des cheveux d'un blonds étincelants, il tendit sa main vers elle pour toucher doucement le bras de son élu humaine. Le contact avec sa peau lui transmit une chaleur si douce, cela l'étonna, lui et les siens ne connaissaient pas cette chaleur que les humains ou que leurs peuples pouvaient avoir. Après avoir passé sa surprise, il transporta la jeune femme dans un rayon de lumière jusqu'aux deux femmes qu'il avait laissé quelques temps avant.

\- Tu es déjà de retour mon ami ? Demanda Varda.  
\- Je savais ce que je cherchais, et cette humaine correspond à nos critères.

Lórien lâcha doucement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui se réveilla paisiblement avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux et de découvrir trois personnes la regardant, trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, trois personnes ayant une peau lumineuse non aveuglantes mais agréables, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus, mais aucune panique ne la submergea, aucune peur, c'était comme si la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, cela était étrange pour elle et cela devait se lire sur son visage fin.

\- Ne soyez pas si intriguée jeune terrienne, nous allons tout vous expliquer, nous sommes les Valar, dieux de la Terre du Milieu et protecteurs de ses peuples, nous avons fait appel à vous pour votre âme juste pouvant sauver notre monde. Lui expliqua Vairë, son visage était d'une splendeur sans égal aux yeux de la jeune humaine, voyant qu'elle n'allait rien dire, la Valar continua. Nous vous demandons de quitter votre monde pour aller changer le destin de notre monde bien aimé qui va sombrer à cause d'un mal incontrôlable. Jeune terrienne qui répond au prénom de Maïlys, nous vous confirons un sort permettant de sauver un homme pouvant changer le court du destin du simple fait de sa vie, cet homme permettra de grandes alliances entre races des nains et des elfes, ainsi qu'avec les hommes.  
\- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire Tolkien moi...

La jeune femme les regardait stupéfiait et surtout un peu incrédule, ne pensant que tout ce qu'elle voyait et entendait n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Vous semblez penser que tout cela n'est créé qu'à cause de votre esprit, mais ma douce amie, vous êtres notre élue, votre rôle est important à nos yeux et pour le destin de notre monde.  
\- Doucement doucement, si vous êtes les Valar pourquoi ne pas demander cela à vos magiciens déjà là bas ?  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas confier cela à un être de notre monde, seul un être extérieur peut être choisi. Répondit l'homme d'un ton calme mais commençant à trouver les explications longues.  
\- Je... Je ne peux pas quitter mon monde comme cela pour atterrir je ne sais où, surtout dans la Terre du Milieu, je ne sais pas me battre, je ne sais pas survivre en pleine nature, seule je n'ai aucune chance de rester vivante plus d'une semaine.  
\- Si nous vous ajoutons un compagnon de route cela vous rassurerait douce enfant ressemblant à une Eldar ? Fit Vairë en regardant l'humaine.  
\- Oui, oui sans doute... Répondit Maïlys hésitante.

Maïlys n'avait pas fait attention au sourire de la magnifique femme, un sourire légèrement sournois, la Valar s'avança vers la jeune blonde et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je vais vous dire adieu jeune enfant, le sort pour ramener cet homme nain à la vie en sacrifiant la moitié de la votre vous sera apprit en temps voulu, vous saurez l'exécuté quand l'heure sera venu, à présent je vous laisse partir, j'espère que votre compagnon de route vous sera agréable et utile.

Maïlys ne put rajouter quelques choses car le noir complet s'abattit sur elle. Son corps était lourd, incapable de bouger, n'entendant rien et ne ressentant rien pendant un long, trop long moment. Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, elle sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose d'étrange. Indescriptible, ni doux, ni rugueux, légèrement humide. Des sons vinrent enfin percer ses oreilles, des oiseaux, pas ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre à son réveil, d'autres chantaient près d'elle. Un frisson parcouru son corps, le vent était frais presque froid. Cela lui fit enfin ouvrir les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un lapin... Un petit lapin de couleur blanche, il la regardait d'un air curieux, timide. Elle se redressa enfin en regardant tout autour d'elle remarquant qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit, ni dans cet étrange endroit où l'avait envoyé les Valar mais dans une immense clairière, près d'une forêt qui paraissait impénétrable. Le petit lapin s'était enfuie en voyant Maïlys se redresser, les Valar l'avaient vraiment envoyé en plein milieu de la Terre du Milieu ? Rien n'indiquait que tout cela était réel, ne pouvant réfléchir d'avantage car un cri la fit sursauter, un cri poussé par une voix familière, très familière.

\- Thomas ? Fit bêtement Maïlys en se levant rapidement en tournant la tête du côté d'où venait le cri de son ami.  
\- Maïlys ? Maïlys où es-tu ? Où sommes-nous ?

Maïlys se mit à courir vers son camarade qui se trouvait près d'un arbre assis à même le sol terrorisé par les évènements, la jeune blonde s'accroupit et prit son camarade dans ses bras, les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent doucement l'une contre l'autre voulant se rassurer mutuellement. C'était donc Thomas son « compagnon de route », c'était la meilleure personne pour ne pas se perdre ou pour éviter de devenir folle, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

\- Je... Je n'en sais trop rien... Je suis encore incertaine sur l'endroit où on peut se trouver Lui répondit Maïlys légèrement perturbée par tout cela.  
\- Des gens bizarres m'ont parlé en disant que tu avais une mission dans la terre du centre ou un truc dans le genre et que je devais t'aider.  
\- La Terre du Milieu pas du centre, les trois personnes que tu as du voir étaient des Valars, des Dieux, je les ai aussi vu, deux femmes et un homme, mais ils n'étaient pas sensés exister...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et _le Hobbit_ ainsi que toutes autres livres sur la Terre du Milieu sont des fictions, des comtes que Tolkien a créé, un univers créé de toute pièce par un seul homme, pas un monde réel...  
\- Donc on serait dans un bouquin ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas... Enfin je n'en sais rien, rien ne peut être réel, on doit être dans un rêve.  
\- Un rêve drôlement réaliste j'ai envie de te dire !

Les deux jeunes amis restèrent assis un moment en parlant de ce qui venait de leur arriver, Maïlys expliqua ce en quoi consistait sa mission, et pourquoi elle était envoyée ici, Maïlys et Thomas conclurent que tout cela devait finalement être réel, Thomas lui dit que si tout correspondait au bouquin ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir grâce aux connaissances de ce monde que Maïlys avait.  
Ils se mirent à marcher à travers la grande clairière pour s'éloigner de la forêt, les deux jeunes étaient habillés de leur pyjama, Thomas portait un short bleu et un débardeur blanc tandis que Maïlys portait simplement une robe de chambre fine de couleur rouge et après une heure environ de marche, ils virent une petite ferme, Thomas proposa d'y aller mais plus ils s'approchaient et plus quelque chose perturbait Maïlys.

\- Elle est drôlement grande la ferme ou c'est moi qui est la berlue ? Demanda Maïlys en regardant tour à tour la ferme et son ami.  
\- Elle est grande.

Thomas laissa à Maïlys le plaisir de frapper à la porte qui lui semblait trop grande pour être une porte humaine quand une femme assez ronde en tablier marron vint leur ouvrir, ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans un chignon plutôt mal fait car beaucoup de mèches tombaient, Thomas resta quelques instants immobile à regarder cette femme qui faisait facilement soixante centimètres de plus qu'eux. La grande femme se pencha un sourire agréable aux lèvres.

\- Bien le bonjour mes petites gens, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?  
\- Bonjour à vous aussi madame, nous aimerions savoir où nous sommes car... Nous sommes un peu perdus. Lui dit Maïlys essayant de paraître crédible même si ce n'était pas complètement faux.  
\- Vous êtes Northern Rhovarion mes petites gens.  
\- Nous sommes dans l'Est donc, merci beaucoup pour ce renseignement, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus.  
\- Vous êtes étrangement vêtus mes petites gents, voulez-vous des vêtements plus chauds et moins ... Baroques ? Je peux vous donner ceux de mes adorables enfants, ils sont maintenant trop grands pour les mettre. Leur avoua la femme en partant dans sa maison. Entrez je vous en pris.  
\- Merci Madame.

Les craintes de Maïlys s'étaient confirmées, les deux jeunes n'entraient pas dans la maison d'une géante mais que les deux amis étaient petits, Maïlys en avait déduit qu'ils avaient été transformés en nains. Maïlys soupira fortement en bougonnant quelques insultes, la seule race qu'elle ne voulait pas être, avec celle des hobbits. Comment être le moins crédibles aux yeux des autres ? Mesurer moins d'un mètre cinquante, Thomas ria un peu lui disant que pour une fois ça serait Maïlys la petite parmi les autres, les deux camarades avaient gardé leur morphologie mais pas leur taille humaine. La femme qui les avait accueillit revint avec des vêtements, la remerciant les deux acolytes se changèrent pour mettre un haut manche longue de couleur noir pour Maïlys et un haut à manches courtes gris pour Thomas, un pantalon marron pour les deux et des bottes marrons. La femme se nommait Elwyn, elle leur proposa de la nourriture avant qu'ils ne repartent, Thomas accepta avec un grand sourire tandis que Maïlys réfléchissait où ils pouvaient aller, il fallait savoir en quel an ils étaient tombés pour essayer de situer les évènements de la Terre du Milieu, il fallait qu'ils trouvent des armes pour se défendre dans ce monde impitoyable où des créatures horribles et cruelles vivaient, et des montures pour leur éviter des kilomètres et des kilomètres de marches à pieds. Etalant son plan à Thomas, Maïlys lui expliqua qu'ils devaient aller dans la ville la plus proche pour trouver deux montures. La femme ronde leur proposa un vieil arc toujours en bon état qui appartenait à son mari mort quelques années auparavant, Elwyn leur annonça qu'ils étaient en 2939, c'est-à-dire deux ans avant les évènements du Hobbit, Maïlys et Thomas la remercièrent de tout leur cœur de les avoir aidés ainsi et les deux jeunes nains partirent en direction de la ville que leur avait indiquée Elwyn. Thomas réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'avoir des montures, il fallait qu'ils chassent pour pouvoir vendre les animaux et ainsi pouvoir acheter les poneys pour leur route. Thomas voulu se mettre le premier à l'arc, essayant de viser un lapin, le ratant d'une dizaine de mètres, puis un cerf d'une vingtaine. Maïlys riait joyeusement de le voir tirer complètement à côté des cibles. Thomas lui remit l'arc d'un air bougon et Maïlys put s'essayer aussi, elle rata un oiseau de quelques mètres, et un écureuil qu'un poil. Se concentrant un peu plus elle tira sur un lapin. Thomas félicita son amie avant de lui dire que la pauvre bête n'était pas encore morte et qu'il fallait la tuer, Maïlys déglutit et accepta de le faire le cœur lourd de tuer une pauvre créature ainsi.

 **Lexique :**  
Valar : « puissance » Ils occupent un rôle proche de celui des divinités.  
Eldar : « peuple des étoiles » Ce nom fut donné à tous les Elfes.

-


End file.
